Realizing A Dream
by Daelena
Summary: The creation of I. J. H. Plantation, Incorporated comes to fruition, thanks to the creative juices of two immortals and their weird extended family. Ianto/Jack. Forty-second in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Realizing A Dream

_Disclaimer__: Absolutely no owning here. I am merely a vessel of the creative imagination and wishful thinking._

_Summary__: The creation of I. J. H. Plantation, Incorporated comes to fruition, thanks to the creative juices of two immortals and their weird extended family. Ianto/Jack. Forty-second in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_All errors are solely my fault and I apologize._

_I've been mentioning this in the last few stories, but the concept of Ianto and Jack having their own coffee company (more like, Ianto gets to share his coffee awesome with the rest of the planet) is finally fully fleshed out. Woohoo! _

_Also, please check out Jorkins' website – .com. The link is also on my profile. You really should check it out! The more, the merrier!_

_Anyways, no more prattling on by me. Here we are, in the newest installment of the "Immortal Janto" series._

Time travel was, decidedly, very useful when you were destined to own your own coffee and tea company, especially when you don't discover that you are destined to own said company and its start-up date is in the past.

2013 was when I. J. H. Plantation, Inc. officially was started. Their first shipments of coffee and tea blends went out in early 2014, after months of trials and tribulations.

Ianto knew that opening the company would take a lot of time and effort. As such, he was glad that Jack had been agreeable about moving to that time period (at least temporarily) with him. It had taken a lot of planning on their part so that they would be able to avoid their past selves. And, once the legal logistics had been sorted out, it had been a matter of deciding how they were going to run the company.

Jack had proved to be very helpful in that department.

Officially, Ianto was the majority-stakes owner of the company, though his stocks were divided up between himself, Jack, and Annabelle. The rest were stocks owned (first) by their initial employees, then sold to others as the company grew. There was a board that ran the company in his absence because, officially, he was off on a continual quest to find new, interesting brews and blends for the company to test, manufacture, and blend.

After that, it was solely a matter of periodically checking in to deliver his "new" ideas. Ianto had had years of travel and experience with the Doctor to come across blends that he liked and could be manufactured on Earth during the time period. He was glad that the Doctor had gone along with it. He had, after all, promised a small portion of stock in the company to the Doctor and Donna for putting up with this – as well as both a coffee blend and a tea blend named after them (the TARDIS' request).

They had come with more than a few that were named after their friends and loved ones though Ianto was extremely careful about preventing total disclosure.

A coffee and cumin mixture had reminded both Jack and Ianto very much of Owen and his _shocking _attitude, while a jasmine and gingerroot tea mixture had made both of them think about Tosh and her interesting ideas. The dark chocolate coffee blend that Jack had slyly suggested ended up being a signature blend – though they both thought about Myfanwy and her love of dark chocolate.

Myfanwy herself, the loveable pterodactyl that she was, was clearly the reason why the company's logo was what it was. Who else would choose a pterodactyl to represent their company?

The name of the company itself had been easy to figure out, once Annabelle had pointed it out. It was their initials, though they dropped one of the "Js" because it was too redundant. Jack had agreed with him, with some convincing.

But, in the end, it was all worth it. All of their hard work paid off in the end. I. J. H. Plantation, Inc. would eventually become a huge success and become _the _leading coffee and tea provider on the planet (and, eventually, this end of the galaxy, though that day was many centuries away).

Once Jack and Ianto had been returned to the time period that they were meant to be in (late 2035), they had a get-together where the guest list consisted of only close friends and family to celebrate this new milestone in Ianto's and Jack's life – which basically turned into a barbeque in the backyard at the Doctor's and Donna's house. Ianto was not one for going overboard in celebrations. It was more fun this way.

And, hours later, once everything had been cleaned up, everyone had gone home, and Annabelle was back at school, Ianto and Jack returned to their flat in London (they had closed up the house that they had lived in while Annabelle had grown up for Annabelle's use in the future).

Once inside and their coats shrugged off and hung up, Jack pulled Ianto in for a kiss.

"Congratulations, Mr. Company-Owner," Jack said, cheekily. Ianto laughed.

"And what does that make you, Jack?"

Jack chuckled.

"Yours." They walked into the kitchen and Ianto went through the familiar paces of making coffee for the both of them. "So, what are you going to do now that your dream has been realized?" Jack asked.

For a moment, Ianto thought, considering the options.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I mean, we'll both be involved in the company, but in a more creative function than legal way."

Jack's hand slipped around his waist.

"Do you miss traveling with the Doctor?" he asked quietly.

"Sometimes. I mean, we agreed that we wouldn't travel as much when Annabelle was growing up, but now that she's in university?"

"We could travel some, find new coffees," Jack suggested.

Ianto nodded. "That would be nice."

They stood there for a few minutes, as the coffee was brewing. Ianto leaned back against Jack's chest, relishing in the closeness of his lover.

"Hey, Yan," Jack said. Ianto turned a bit, acknowledging Jack. "I'm proud of you. The company? It's brilliant."

"Thanks, Jack."

They didn't need any words besides that for this conversation.

"I love you," Jack quietly whispered. Ianto could almost hear the grin in his voice. "Let's get married now - again."

"Right now?" Ianto asked, dryly. "Because I'm pretty sure you'll want coffee first."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe _right_ now." He kissed Ianto's neck. "Besides, we haven't had a chance to _celebrate_."

The tone in Jack's voice promised a world of pleasure.

"Yes, Jack."

"Yes?" Jack batted his eyes at Ianto, feigning innocence. "To what?"

"I'm saying yes – to the marriage and to the celebration."

The kiss that Jack planted on his lips was warm and encouraging. Their coffee would go very cold in the pot before they thought about it again, but, then again, Ianto didn't mind the distraction.

Jack's distraction was always so wonderful.

_So what'd you think? Like? Dislike? Any room for improvements? This was a short story, I know, but hey, it's worth it!_

_Anyways, please review and I'll work to get the next installment of the series up as soon as I can._


End file.
